Remix
by kristel234
Summary: Future fic. Nick and Jess have been dating for a little over a year. On the 3 year anniversary of when Jess first moved into the loft, the gang break out into song and make it a night she will never forget. ONESHOT.


**I had this idea of how this night would go for Ness floating around in my head for a while.**

**Reviews always accepted**

**I now present...**

* * *

REMIX

It had been a year and a summer. Her relationship with Nick couldn't be better. Ever since he first swept her off her feet, her life has been full of passion, fights, and hot sex. It wasn't like she had expected anything different. It was her and Nick. But the past couple of weeks, he had been acting suspicious. Every now and then, she'd walk into the loft and Nick would be talking on the phone or drawing something on some paper. As soon as he saw her, he would hang up or sit on the paper. Once, he even ate the paper. But she just shrugged it off. She love and trusted him.

Tonight they were going out. It was the 3rd anniversary of Jess moving into the loft and Nick decided to take the group out to the restaurant where Jess' rebound date had tanked and Nick, Schmidt, and Coach had sang "I've had the time of my life." She was so excited that she went out and bought a new cute blue dress and spent almost an hour getting ready.

When she finally came out of her room, she found Nick, Schmidt, Winston, and Cece huddled up together as if they were looking at something in the middle.

She spoke up, "Hey guys! What'cha lookin' at?"

Her four friends cringed and then scrambled around muttering something until they turned around to face her. Cece spoke up, "Oh, hey Jess! Winston was just showing us how he beat the last level on Angry Birds."

"Really? That's great! You've been working on that level for a month!"

Winston's brow furrowed. Before he could say anything, Nick ran up to her and took her hands. "You ready, doll? We don't want to be late." He leaned his head to hers and quickly kissed her. He was wearing his black button up shirt and dark jeans. He had 2 day old stubble on his chin, just the way she likes it. She quickly pushed the sudden erotic thoughts that flashed into her head as they couldn't be late.

* * *

They rode the elevator down and hailed two cabs, Jess and Nick in one and Winston, Cece, and Schmidt in the other. It was nice to see Schmidt and Cece together after all of the trouble it took to finally make their relationship work. It was about a 20 minute drive to the restaurant, and Nick was silent the entire time, a silly smile plastered to his face.

"Nick, what's going on with you? You've been acting weird for weeks."

Nick snapped out of his daze. "I have no idea what you're talking about Jess."

"Yes you do. You've been making mysterious phone calls and eating paper. You never do that! No one eats paper! What's going on?"

"Jess, do you trust me?" His brown eyes turned dark.

"Of course I do, Nick."

Before he could continue, the driver slammed the brakes. "We're here! I'll take cash or credit."

* * *

They waited around for ten minutes before the Cece, Schmidt, and Winston walked around the corner.

Jess asked, "What took you guys so long?"

Winston said, "Schmidt made several comments about how the driver could take better care of his hair, so he stopped and asked us to get out."

Cece spoke up, "So, we told him about the douchebag jar and how he frequently puts cash in it."

"And?" Nick asked.

"He said to put $20 in it when he gets home," Cece finished.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Jess said. "Let's go in!"

* * *

Nick talked to the hostess and she guided the group to the same table they sat at 3 years ago. They talked and drank and ate for about an hour and a half when Nick excused himself to to to the bathroom. After he left, Cece, Winston, and Schmidt just stared at her and smiled like clowns.

Jess couldn't hold it in anymore. "Okay, what's going on guys?! What don't I know about?!"

Before they could say anything, Nick's voice rang throughout the resteraunt.

"Hey, Day."

Jess whipped her head to the band where Nick was standing with a microphone.

"Remember this?"

The band started playing "I've had the time of my life" and Nick started singing just as bad as the last time.

"_Now I've had the time of my life,_

_No I never felt like this before,_

_Yes I swear it's the truth,_

_and I owe it all to you._"

Jess turned around to look at their friends, just to see that they all now had microphones. Cece stood up and sang,

"_Oh I had the time of my life,_

_And I never felt this way before,_"

Cece was never very good at singing, so she sounded pretty in place with Nick's terrible vocals.

"_And I swear this is true,_

_And I owe it all to you-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-_"

The music started to speed up and took a techno turn, and Jess recognized the song as the Black Eyed Peas version. Schmidt and Winston stood up next to Cece. Winston spoke up,

"_Dirty bit._"

Cece grabbed Jess' hand and led her to the stage as more techno music played.

"_Dirty bit._"

Nick jumped off of the stage and smiled at Jess. She was giggling hysterically as Nick began to to a fast-paced robot chicken dance as Schmidt started rapping.

"_I-I came up in here to rock,_

_Light a fire make it hot,_

_I don't wanna take no pictures,_

_I just wanna take some shots so,_

_Come on let's go,_

_Let's lose control,_"

With those lines, Jess thought he may do a sudden "DANGER" fire dance. Thankfully, he just kept rapping.

"_Let's do it all night,_

_'Till we can do it no more,_

_People rock it to the sound,_

_Turn it up and watch it pound,_

_We gon' rock it to the top,_

_'Till the roof come burning down._

_Yea it's hot in here,_

_The temperature,_

_Has got these ladies gettin' freakier._"

Cece broke in rapping,

"_I got freaky, freaky, baby,_

_I was chillin with my ladies,_

_I didn't come to get boji,_

_I come here to get crazy,_

_I was born to get wild,_

_That's my style,_

_If you didn't know that,_

_Well baby now you know now!_"

Nick jumped back up onto the stage with Cece, Schmidt, and Winston. They yell-sang in unison,

"_'Cause I'm,_

_Havin',_

_A good time with you,_

_I'm tellin' you,_"

They jumped from the stage right in front of her. Cece, Winston, and Schmidt ran behind her and grabbed a chair for her to sit in. The music slowed down to the original version and Nick sang,

"_'Cause I had the time of my life,_

_And I've searched through every open door,_

_Till I've found the truth,_

_and I owe it all to you._"

The techno music started to pick up. Jess sat down and Cece popped up her head from behind her chair and sang,

"_Oh I had the time of my life,_

_And I never felt this way before,_

_And I swear this is true,_

_And I owe it all to you y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-_"

Winston popped his head up on the other side of her chair and rapped,

"_Dirty bit._"

The four of them joined Nick in front of her and they danced the chicken dance to the beat of the music, while Jess just laughed and cried happy tears.

"_Dirty bit._"

Jess took the small musical interlude to jump up and kiss Nick passionately. She pulled away and sat back down when Schmidt started rapping.

"_A-All these girls they like my swagger,_

_They callin me Mick Jagger,_

_I be rollin like a stone,_

_Jet setter, Jet lagger,_

_We ain't messin' with no maggots,_

_Messin' with the baddest,_

_Chicks in the club,_

_Honey what's up,_

_Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

_Who's the baddest of them all,_

_It's gotta be the apl,_

_I'm the mac daddy, ya'll,_

_Haters better step back,_

_Ladies don't load your act,_

_I'm the party application rock it just like that._"

They all once again yell-sang in unison,

"_'Cause I'm,_

_Havin',_

_A good time with you,_

_I'm tellin' you,_"

The music once again slowed to the original music and Nick lastly sang,

"_'Cause I've had the time of my life,_

_No I've never felt this way before,_

_Yes I swear it's the truth,_

_And I owe it all to you._"

The music stopped and the entire restaurant applauded. But Jess could barely hear it over her own laughter.

Nick asked, "So how was that?"

"Amazing!" Jess screeched. "Why did you set this all up?"

"Because," Nick swallowed and his eyes turned dark. "Jessica, you are a beautiful woman and my life has not been the same since I met you." He slowly lowered himself onto one knee and took both of her hands. "That's what I wanted to say when I asked you out on our first date. But then I freaked out and said a bunch of two word sentences." Through her tears of joy, she saw him pull out a small white velvet box. "I've had the time of my life living with you and being your boyfriend. And I never want it to end." He opened the box, displaying a beautiful ring with a blue diamond that matches her eyes. She could hear him start to choke up. "So, Dirty J. Doctor Day. My toilet sistah." He paused to choke on a sob. "If so, marry me?"

Jess was crying so hard at that point all she could do was quietly say, "So, you want to get married later?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, you clown."

Nick slid the ring onto her ring finger and she pulled him into a passionate embrace. Things started to heat up quickly, so Winston pulled Nick off of Jess. "Easy there, tiger. Plenty of time for that later."

* * *

They all laughed and headed back to the table. They ordered champagne and stayed for another 30 minutes. Schmidt paid the bill saying that he's "glad this finally happened." They split into 3 cabs; Winston heading for Daisy's, Schmidt and Cece heading back to her place, and Nick and Jess heading back to the loft.

Nick spoke up, "So, what do you want to do when we get back to the loft?"

Jess flashed him a smile and laughed. "Well, let's see. I recently became engaged to the handsome turtle-faced Nick Miller-"

Nick happy turtle-faced. "Go on."

"Who sang me a song in the middle of a restaurant, twice-"

"He sounds like a great guy."

"And he happens to be a stud in the sack. So what do you think's going to happen next?"

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea."

They both leaned into the kiss. As soon as tongues became involved, the driver spoke up, "There won't be none of that in here! You can wait 'till ya get home."

They pulled apart abruptly. Then they just stared into each other eyes. They both thought about the road ahead; wedding planning, marriage, kids. Yeah, those things may seem scary at first, but with each other, it never felt more right.

* * *

**If so, reviews?**


End file.
